A ninjas vacation
by chaosangel13
Summary: a ninjas vacation just never last long enough. Danger just always has to happen, but this time Sakura is a hostage to lead the kyubbi here to the Akatsuki.


The day was warm, the ocean sparkled like diamonds under the light, the sand was a

white color, all of my friends lay out on the beach happy and smiling. "COME ON SAKURA"

my blonde headed friend yell with hinata blushing at his side. Ino and Tenten laid out on

their blankets tanning "Tenten can you pass me the tanning oil?" "Sure". Sasuke, Neji,

Kiba, and Shino laid underneath a umbrella, looking at Naruto a smile broke out on my

happy face, running from the beach house through the at least shoulder high sea oats.

I felt a burning sensation in my feet, the sand was "HHOOTT!!!!", I ran through the

sand as fast as they could take me to the water when I passed everyone I saw Naruto, Ino, and

Kiba laughing their heads off. My feet hit the sparkling water and I swear I saw steam rise

up. I turn to look back and almost all of them were trying to smother their laughter, I

grabbed a bunch of wet, mushey, cold sand and threw a bunch at Naruto. He immediatly

stopped laughing and walked over to me grabbed the wet sand and shoved it on my neck area,

it was scratchey, and disgusting. I gasped and grabbed two handfuls of sand and shoved

sand all over his chest, thats when he yelled "THATS IT" he picked me up like a sack of

potatoes and threw me in the ocean. It was cold, very cold, I stoode up enraged "NARUTO"

I chases him up and down the beach all day and when I finally got exhausted I

collapsed on the towel beside ino and fell asleep. I woke up to a jolt of water and naruto

saying "payback". I let it go and started to talk to tenten about all types of things

"Sakura why havent you taken off your board shorts?" '////' ( -blush) that got the guys to

look over and listen in "um...well Ino I dont like my legs so much" she looked at me

and turned towards me "awww come on Sakura, please" "umm...I dont know" "COOOOOOME OOOOOOON"

Tenten looked at me "you know she hasn't even begun to get annyoing yet". "Yes", meanwhile

Ino was whining "Pleeease" "Fine ok, ok". They were all looking over here, I took off my

board shorts and underneath were my red bottoms with two white rings holding them together.

My Mom had made them for the trip, she despratley wanted me to have a boyfriend so she

could meet the guy. Ino stared in awe and looked at me and yelled "NO FAIR SHE HAS THE

PRETTIEST LEGS EVER" '////' "um...thank you" they guys looked for awhile then went back to

talking about stuff. 'Sigh' 'thanks a lot mom' ''(inner sakura) THIS IS AWSOME THOSE GUYS

THINK YOUR LEGS ARE HOT!!!'' 'their not all that' ''HELL YES THEY ARE GIRL'' 'sure whatever'.

Back to reality facing Ino and her tanning-self "lets go in the ocean" "Nah, but you and

Tenten can go" shrugging "sure, your lose" "lets go Tenten" "Kay' Sakura" Walking to the

ocean we waded through the wet sand leaving footprints behind us as we got in the water which

was suprisenly warm.

'Back at the layout' (where the guys and Ino are)

Ino had her I-pod in, full blasted that you could faintly hear the song, 'Everytime

we touch' playing. It was Kiba who started the conversation "sooooo, do you think I have

a chance with Sakura?" after a pregnant pause we started laugh "HEY, its not funny shes

really good-looking". We all looked at Sakura splashing Tenten who splashed back, and going

underwater fliping back their hair. "Yeeaahh" they all said dreamly, Sasuke shook his head

"anyways back to the point...you may ask Sakura out" stare "well, who wouldnt?" pause. "I

guess he does have a point about that" answered Neji "WHAT!!" Sasuke screamed "well excuse

me, I have manly urges too" retorted Neji. "Who woulda thunk"...pause..."Shino did you just

make a joke" with that Shino stood walked out to the ocean near Sakura and Tenten. "Whats

he doing?" Sasuke asked they stared at Shino following him like hawk as he began to talk to

Sakura and Tenten after a couple of minutes Sakura and TenTen began to laugh. They made

movements like asking him to join them, he said somthing like sure and they splashed each

other. Then Tenten pointed up to the beach and walked up, back to her tanning area, "why that

little". Sakura was laughing, and he was laughing with her "OK THATS IT, IM NOT LOSING TO BUG

BOY" Kiba stomped over into the ocean and waved to Sakura, chatted with her, but she waved

and left the ocean she grabbed her shorts slipped them on, left and dissapeared into the

house. Kiba and Shino left the ocean, Kiba sat down in a huff while Shino smirked and sat

down calmly.

"Soo what did say to her?"

"..."

"well..."

"..."

"Umm... anytime now".

"..."

"I think he's still basking in the moment".

"Bastard".

'Shrug' "You snoose you loose".

'Sigh' "she said I was funny".

Kiba and Sasuke stood up with a roar of "BASTARD".

Everyone stopped to look at Sasuke 'excuse quick, excuse' "I was thinking about my brother

thats all" "..." they all could see through his excuse and Neji let it be known "that's the lamest piece of shit I have ever heard you say,

you dont even have that angry look in your eye like you usually do."

"..."

Up at the beach house.

Sakura was making a Peanut butter and jelly Sandwhich with a side of original Lays chips.

She sat in a bar stool looking out to the beach and she ate her sandwhich, she was eating her chips when

she thought about how everyone was doing back at Konoha. Lee missed the vacation because he

go a cold the day before we had to go. 'Poor Lee' well I'll try to take some pictures before

we leave and give them to him. What else, OH yeah, I have wait for the guy to bring the(hello vacation no work)

grocieres. Just as she began to work on the chips the door bell rang, Sakura jolted from her

seat "that must be the grocery dude" dashing to door she looked through the peep hole she saw

a guy wih a blue suit on and a blue cap on with the grocery's logo on it. She unlocked the

door and "Grocery dude" he looked up smiling with his eyes closed "Yep thats me, are you

Mrs.Sakura" "Yep" his cape covered his face but you could see a smirk. His before red hair

turned into long black hair in a ponytail, two long bags on his face appeared. 'CRAP' the

door slammed "SHIT!!" there was banging on the door, 'ummmmmm' '**Fight the dude' **

'are you insane, I'd die plus I'm on vacation here' **'you may have a point there'**

'OF COURSE I HAVE A POINT' **'gosh dont need to get all bitchy'** 'ME, IM GETTING

BITCHY YOUR MY INNERSELF' **'uh...oh I heard a crack' **'shit'. She was thrown from

the door, from the force of the door being broken in by Itachi. He looked kinda sweaty but

none-the-less he smirked, and I ran. To the sliding glass to get away from the crazy maniac. Itachi.

I guess he was to fast because he appeared infront of me, I had no weapons on me, I did the

thing I knew how to do punch him to death. I clenched my fist and dove my hand towards his

face, I didnt hear my satisfiying crunch but a smack of bare skin. He had block it, **'CRAP'**

I threw a kick at him, he blocked it, now I was hopping on one leg, and he was laughing.

**'WERE GOING BE HOSTAGES, NOOOO'** 'NOOOO' , he had stopped laughing

"were is sasukes room?" 'thats it' I lifted up a finger pointing to the door down the hallway

he looked at me "thanks" he walked away turning back "if you leave its over" .

The glass sliding doors handle was looking really friendly **'SCREW IT' **

I reached out my hand pulled it open and ran outside I jumped over the steps,

screaming at the top of my lungs "ITACHI" none of them heard me or looked

over. I ran across the scolding hot sand, through the sea oats, the wind was

making my hair smack my face, the sea was raging I looked over at my friends

"COME ON HELP, ITACHI IS HERE" the didnt hear me I was standing beside them screaming

"COME ON" I was making all these movements to get their attention, that didnt do anything.

I fell into the sand with the guys still talking but I couldnt here them, everything was so

quiet the only sounds were the sea, and the ocean. I couldnt hear him put someone

picked me up around the waist and carried me back to the house I looked up at the

man and it was Itachi. I saw a crack in the sky, it broke like glass these pieces

fell on top of us, the ground warped around were we stood, it turned into a black

abyss there was no light except our bodys glowed bright.


End file.
